Guerres de successions
by Antares87
Summary: Que reste-t-il à faire quand le travail de toute une vie est accompli? Choisir à qui le léguer. Le 5ème Overlord en est à ce point. Plus de guerre pour se détendre, il passe désormais tout son temps à éduquer ses enfants pour choisir son futur héritier. Mais attention, car dans une famille purement démoniaque, une guerre de succession est vite arrivée...
1. Introduction

Au fin fond des tréfonds de l'abysse profond, là où nul homme ne peut poser les pieds sans espoir de retour, là où le magma de la terre vient se mêler à l'antique magie du monde, là où ne luit aucune lumière, là où il ne pousse que de la roche et quelques champignons, se dresse le siège du mal incarné : La tour sombre de l'Overlord…

Stalactite imposante plongeant littéralement vers le gouffre sans fond d'une caverne gigantesque, entourée de rochers défiants toutes les lois de la physique et flottant tout autour d'elle, elle était le symbole inébranlable de la toute puissance du mal. Ainsi cachée dans les entrailles même de la terre, elle ne craint pas les incursions vengeresses des défenseurs du bien, espèce en voie de disparition depuis l'avènement de son propriétaire actuel.

Entrons d'ailleurs afin de le rencontrer. Le voici, puissant, maléfique à souhait dans son armure, trônant fièrement au cœur de l'édifice, son fidèle serviteur Biscornu à ses côtés. Pourtant, il n'est pas tranquille. Certes, le mal règne désormais en maître absolu sur cette terre et tous les êtres pensants qui la peuplent, hommes, elfes, nains, halfelins ont plié genou devant sa toute puissance. Certes il possède tout ce qu'il a toujours désiré : le pouvoir, la richesse et trois magnifiques maîtresses pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices. Mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon tous ces efforts si le fruit de son dur labeur doit disparaître avec lui ? Bien que son existence soit plus longue que celles de ces pathétiques larves que sont les humains, il s'inquiète déjà du devenir de son empire.

A côté de lui, Biscornu, le plus anciens des larbins, celui là même qui avait conduit ses semblables vers la surface à la recherche du tout premier Overlord, sentait bien le trouble de son maître. Après tout, cela faisait des siècles qu'il occupait le poste de conseiller. Il avait servit cinq Overlord au total, et il arrivait toujours un moment où, après l'accomplissement de leur tâche (à savoir tenter et réussir à conquérir le monde), ils tombaient dans cette sorte de dépression. Il s'employait alors du mieux qu'il pouvait à les sortir de leur léthargie.

« Oh maître, pourquoi cet air absent alors qu'il devrait être sombre comme la nuit ? Pourquoi restez vous prostré sur votre royal séant alors que votre temps serait mieux employé à botter celui de quelques elfes ? A moins que vous ne préfériez que nous organisions un nouveau concours de lancer d'halfelin ? Peut-être que cette fois ci vous battrez votre record de dix sept mètres quarante deux. »

Un regard plus foudroyant que d'habitude dissuada le vieux larbin de poursuivre plus avant ses propositions. Derrière le casque qui recouvrait toute sa tête, ne laissant apparaître que des yeux plus rouges que le sang lui-même, l'Overlord réfléchissait. Il pesait le pour et le contre, puis, s'étant enfin décidé il reporta son attention vers son conseiller.

« **Biscornu, convoque mes maîtresses !** »

« Immédiatement votre noirceur ! » S'inclina le vieux serviteur, avant de crier « Schlingue, Rugueux, Morveux ! »

Immédiatement, trois larbins de couleur brune armés de pied en cape vinrent se présenter devant lui dans une synchronisation plutôt… désastreuse, vu qu'ils se rentrèrent dedans les uns les autres manquant de s'écrouler devant l'ancien qui les avait appelés.

« Allez immédiatement chercher maîtresse Kelda, maîtresse Juno et maîtresse Fay ! Dites leur que le maître désir les voir immédiatement dans la salle du trône ! »

Saluant leurs chefs dans un accord discordant de métal et de glapissements, les trois messagers partirent exécuter les ordres qu'on venait de leur donner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, précédée de Rugueux, Kelda descendit les escaliers provenant des quartiers privés de l'Overlord. A son habitude, elle portait sa tenue de Nordberg, la ville nordique où elle avait grandit et fait la connaissance de l'Overlord alors qu'ils étaient encore enfants. Son corset noir ainsi que sa fine robe accentuaient ses courbes tandis qu'elle vous ensorcelait de ses yeux d'émeraudes.

« Tu m'as fait mander, petit sorcier ? » dit-elle un sourire espiègle au visage tout en passant ses longs doigts fins dans sa longue chevelure rousse.

« Il NOUS a fait mander. » Répondit une voix cassante.

Précédée de Morveux, Fay fit son entrée par la grande porte de la salle du trône, sa longue chevelure rouge feu et sa robe de style gothique virevoltant à chacun de ses pas. Tout en avançant, elle fusillait de son regard améthyste Kelda. Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'être restée envers et contre tout la première maîtresse de l'Overlord, et ce malgré qu'elle ait offert à son sombre maître le moyen de récupérer et de recharger magiquement le cœur même de sa sombre tour.

« Il semblerait en effet que nous soyons toutes de la fête ce me semble. » Fit une troisième voix.

Précédée de Schlingue, Juno fit son entrée par une des portes latérales menant à la coursive de la salle du trône. Elégante et féline dans sa toge légère d'origine antique, ses yeux et ses cheveux marrons trahissaient ses origines du glorieux empire de l'empereur Solarius… enfin de l'EX glorieux empire du DEFUNT empereur Solarius. Elle ne participa pas à l'échange de regards assassins que se livraient ses deux consœurs. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'obtenir le titre de première maîtresse. Elle savait qu'elle ne possédait pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour remplir ce rôle, et au final peu lui importait. Elle n'avait pas soif de pouvoir, mais bien de richesse et de luxure. Et on peut dire ce que l'on veut de l'Overlord, qu'il était terrifiant, le mal incarné, mais il savait en tout cas parfaitement la combler dans ces deux domaines.

Les trois maîtresses s'alignèrent face à l'imposant trône où siégeait leur suzerain. Elles inclinèrent docilement la tête de concert attendant de savoir pourquoi il les avait fait quérir. Sa tête, ou plutôt son imposant casque, légèrement appuyée sur son poing, l'Overlord fit signe à Biscornu de parler.

« Mes très chères maîtresses, sa sombre seigneurie vous a convoquées pour vous entretenir d'une affaire qui ne souffre aucun délais. » Commença la créature à la peau grise tout en caressant les poils gris de son favori. « Voyez-vous, bien que nous ayons encore beaucoup de temps avant ce funeste jour, notre bien aimé maître mourra. Or, il lui est inconcevable de laisser son empire, construit sur la sueur, le sang et le sacrifice d'autrui, disparaître avec lui. C'est pourquoi il a décidé, dans son infinie clairvoyance, qu'il lui fallait… concevoir justement. »

Les trois femmes se regardèrent, interloquées, toute animosité entre elles ayant disparu, avant de reporter à nouveau leur attention vers le noir seigneur qui venait de se dresser de toute sa stature tandis que Biscornu continuait ses explications tout en se dirigeant lentement mais surement vers une des portes dérobées de la salle.

« Le maître va donc vous honorer toutes les trois durant les prochains mois et ce de manière intensive, jusqu'à ce que vous conceviez des héritiers. »

Les trois femmes entendirent alors les larbins fermer toutes les portes de la salle tandis que l'Overlord s'approchaient d'elles, le regard plus vif qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Oh, et comme il s'agit d'un affaire qui ne souffre aucun délais, le maître a décidé qu'il ne fallait perdre aucun instant. » Conclut Biscornu tout en fermant derrière lui la porte par laquelle il sortit.

Les exploits de l'Overlord cette nuit là et durant les mois qui suivirent restèrent dans les annales. Les larbins en parlèrent encore durant plusieurs siècles. La tour des tréfonds était secouée continuellement par les exploits sexuels de son propriétaire, et les cris des larbins enthousiastes accompagnaient chacun des coups de boutoir que recevaient les maîtresses, à tel point que de nombreux cas d'extinction de voix furent diagnostiqués. Un des cas les plus étonnants fut quand même celui de Juno, pourtant connue pour son goût pour la luxure et son endurance.

Neuf mois plus tard, Fay fut la première à donner naissance à une jolie petite fille. Deux mois après, Kelda donna naissance à des faux jumeaux, deux beaux garçons. Quant à Juno, elle donna naissance trois jours après Kelda à une jolie petite fille.

L'Overlord était satisfait. Il avait enfin quatre héritiers potentiels pour son empire. Il lui fallait maintenant les éduquer pour en faire de parfait parangon du mal, puis il faudrait choisir lequel d'entre eux lui succèderait et deviendrait le sixième Overlord et son légataire universel.


	2. Chapter 1 : conseil de classe

Les années avaient passé. La vie n'était plus tout à fait la même au sein des tréfonds. Les larbins avaient désormais 4 nouveaux maitres à servir. Ou plutôt à surveiller, vu leur jeune âge.

Le plus turbulent d'entre eux étant le fils ainé de Kelda. Harald avait la guerre dans le sang. Dire qu'il était juste un peu agité serait comme dire que les nains étaient juste des buveurs occasionnels. Il passait son temps à se battre avec tous les larbins brun qu'il croisait. Seul Rugueux réussissait encore à le maintenir en place. Et encore, pas quand il s'agissait de le faire assister à la classe où Biscornu enseignait aux rejetons de son maître les ficelles du métier d'Overlord.

Etrangement, la plus assidue à ces cours était la fille de Juno. Elle buvait chacune des paroles du vieux larbin, et passait des heures dans la bibliothèque de son père, lisant les vieux tomes magiques ainsi que les mémoires des précédents Overlord. Jaina avait certes hérité de la beauté de sa mère, mais dans une moindre mesure. C'est surtout des talents magiques de son père qu'elle était le plus imprégnée.

Bien que moins douée que sa cadette, Morrigane, la fille de Fay, était aussi une magicienne talentueuse. Mais sa qualité principale était plutôt la cruauté. Ses talents, son intelligence elle l'employait à faire souffrir son prochain. Biscornu ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la barbarie dont elle faisait preuve durant les séances de torture d'entrainement. Elle faisait la joie de sa mère, qui ne manquait pas une occasion de dire à ses consœurs qu'elle avait engendré la seule véritable héritière de l'Overlord.

Quant au deuxième fils de Kelda, une chose était sûr, il n'avait pas le physique de l'emploi. Cet enfant désespérait ses parents. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur Lokir. Ou plutôt rien. L'enfant ne démontrait aucun talent démoniaque particulier. Aussi cruel qu'une vieille dame, aussi doué en magie qu'un nain manchot, et aussi violent qu'un insecte. Son seul talent était justement de ne pas se faire remarquer et de savoir se fondre dans le décor.

Dix années avaient passées. Morrigane venaient juste de fêter son dixième anniversaire. L'overlord avait, quelques jours plus tard, convoqué ses maîtresses ainsi que les différents tuteurs de ses enfants dans la grande salle de réunion. Assis dans un large fauteuil imposant, autour d'une longue table en bois de chêne, Juno et Kelda à sa gauche, Fay à sa droite, il fit signes aux enseignants de commencer leur rapport. Biscornu fut le premier à ouvrir le bal.

« Maître vénéré, très chères génitrices, nous allons commencer la réunion. Tous d'abord, je vais faire un petit résumé des matières que j'ai enseigné aux jeunes maîtres. Je leur ai enseigné l'histoire des Overlord, la géographie de ce monde ainsi qu'un peu d'anthropologie sur les différentes espèces le peuplant, renforcé par un peu de vivisection pratiquée en salle de torture. Je préfère toujours que les enfants mettent en pratique les connaissances qu'ils acquièrent. » Sourit-il avec un petit ricanement. Puis, il feuilleta les différentes fiches qu'il avait posées sur la table avant de continuer. « Maitresses Jaina et Morrigane assimilent parfaitement mes cours, même si la fille de maîtresse Fay présente plus d'aptitude à la cruauté et pour l'anatomie que sa sœur. Maître Lokir quand à lui est un élève attentif mais peu intéressé. Il est toutefois meilleurs que maître Harald dont je désespère de faire quelque chose de mal. Il a seulement présenté beaucoup de capacité dans les mille et une façons de torturer son prochain. Il s'est révélé un véritable maestro pour casser les os et arracher les membres. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte d'assister à son prochain concert. »

Il fit alors signe à un larbin de couleur bleu pâle, portant un vieux manteau à capuche et une faux de s'exprimer à son tour.

« Mmmmaître, mmmmaîtresses, je me nommmmme Mmmmortis et j'ai enseigné aux jeunes mmmmmaîtres tous les rudimmmment de la mmmmagie. Je dois vous préciser dans un premmmmier temps que j'ai du abandonné mmmmon enseignemmmment auprès de mmmmaître Harald et Lokir qui n'ont fait preuve d'aucun talent dans ce dommmmaine. »

Fay jeta un regard triomphant à Kelda, qui la foudroya en retour. L'animosité entre les deux maîtresses ne s'était pas dissipée avec le temps. Au contraire, elle avait empiré depuis la naissance de leurs enfants. Désormais, elle luttait également pour que ce soit leur progéniture que l'Overlord choisisse comme héritier. Chaque échec d'Harald et de Lokir rejaillissait donc sur Kelda.

« Mmmmaîtresse Jaina est de loin la plus douée de mmmmes élèves. Elle mmmmaîtrise parfaitement les bases de la mmmmagie et de la sorcellerie. Je la soupçonne mmmmême de s'être déjà essayé à la nécrommmmancie dans mmmmon dos. » Sourit le maître des sortilèges. « Quant à maîtresse Mmmmorrigan, elle s'est plongé à corps perdu dans l'étude de la mmmmagie de combat où elle excelle. Elle présente par contre peut d'intérêt pour les autres formmmmes de mmmmagie ».

Juno sourit en entendant ces paroles, ne tenant pas compte des regards plein de jalousie des deux autres femmes. Elle était fière de sa fille. Certes, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de mérite dans ses exploits, car son intelligence ne venait pas d'elle, loin de la. Toutefois, si auparavant elle n'avait d'intérêt que pour l'or et le sexe, depuis la naissance de Jaina elle s'était trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt. Son enfant était son rayon de soleil, même si elles ne se comprenaient pas toujours. Et peu lui importait au final si elle ne devenait pas le prochaine Overlord, tant qu'elle trouvait son bonheur et qu'il y ait une place pour elle.

Le dernier des tuteurs prit la parole. C'était un larbin brun couvert de nombreuses cicatrices dont la plus longue zébrait en diagonal l'intégralité de son visage démoniaque, souvenir d'une blessure faite durant la prise de la capitale du glorieuse empire et l'affrontement avec l'empereur Solarius.

« Moi… Rugueux. ! Moi, entraineur de combat. Harald, très bon élève ! Harald, vif et fort ! Harald, très grand guerrier dans futur ! Lokir, élève attentif ! Mais, Lokir, peu combatif ! Lokir, pas envie de combattre ! Lokir, pas fougueux ! » Grogna le larbin tout en ponctuant ses explications de grands gestes brusques.

« Veuillez pardonner Rugueux, maîtresses. Il est le larbin le plus courageux et le plus brave parmi les soldats de notre maître, mais les nombreuses blessures à la tête lui ont abimé deux des trois neurones qu'il possède. » S'excusa Biscornu, voyant les visages indignés des trois femmes face à l'attitude de son confrère.

« Morrigane et Jaina, pas combattantes ! Morrigane et Jaina, sales tricheuses ! Morrigane et Jaina, utilisent magie ! Rugueux, pas enseigner aux magiciens ! Magiciens poltron ! »

A ces mots, Fay se leva, prête à étriper le misérable qui venait de dire du mal de sa fille et de dénigrer les magiciens. Mais la dureté du gant de métal de l'Overlord sur son bras, ainsi que la férocité de son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se rassoit. Ce qu'elle fit dans un silence de mort. L'atmosphère était tendue. Finalement, la voix caverneuse du maître des lieux se fit entendre.

« **Biscornu, au vu de tout vos dires, sont-ils prêts pour une sorti dans le grand monde ?** »

Le vieux larbin questionna ses collègues d'un hochement de tête, et les trois tuteurs se lancèrent dans une communication silencieuse à grand renfort de mimique, de gestuelle et de regard. Bizarrement, ce fut Rugueux le plus expressif des trois, il exposa son avis pendant deux bonnes minutes avec une telle rapidité dans les gestes et les expressions faciales qu'on aurait dit un orateur en plein discours. Finalement, Mortis ayant aussi donné son avis et conclu le débat, Biscornu répondit à l'Overlord.

« Maître suprême des tréfonds et de tout ce qui se trouve au dessus, à 10 ans des enfants sont bien démunis pour affronter le grand monde… Mais ces quatre élèves ne sont pas n'importe quels enfants ! Ce sont vos enfants, divin seigneur. Les quatre nouveaux cavaliers de l'apocalypse des légendes anciennes incarnés sur cette terre pour semer le chaos et la destruction ! Ils ont été formés pour faire face à toutes les situations. Morrigane et Jaina sont déjà des magiciennes et des sorcières de talent. Haldar est déjà l'un des plus effroyables guerriers de son temps, malgré son jeune âge. Il n'y a guère que Lokir dont l'on pourrait se soucier. Toutefois, ses capacités, bien que moyennes selon nos critères, reste au dessus de celles des simples mortels. » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de donner son avis final. « Je pense donc, votre ténébrosité, dame Kelda, dame Fay, dame Juno, que vos enfants sont parfaitement prêts pour une expédition à la surface. »

Juno accueillit cette nouvelle avec effroi, inquiète qu'elle était pour sa fille, tandis que Fay laissa un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Kelda eut un sourire en coin, mais il s'agissait bien d'un sourire de façade. Elle ne se faisait aucuns soucis pour Haldar, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Lokir. Certes, son frère ainé veillerait sur lui comme d'habitude, vu qu'ils étaient très proches. Toutefois, en tant que mère, elle savait que lokir n'était pas prêt. Mais pouvait-elle s'opposer à la volonté de son sombre époux ?

L'Overlord hocha la tête, puis donna ses ordres.

« **Que l'on prévienne mes petits démons. Ils m'accompagneront demain dès le lever du jour dans une expédition à la surface. Qu'ils se préparent en conséquence auprès de Rognon. Vous pouvez vous retirer !** » Congédia-t-il l'assemblé d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Les larbins se retirèrent en s'inclinant bien bas. Les maîtresses firent la révérence puis se retirèrent à leur tour, Juno et Kelda en bavardant d'un côté et Fay de l'autre.

L'Overlord resta un moment dans la salle à méditer. Il comptait bien sur cette expédition pour jauger des capacités de sa progéniture. Il faisait confiance aux jugements de Biscornu, Mortis et Rugueux. Toutefois, il faut plus que de simples capacités pour faire un bon Overlord. Il devait voir si ses enfants avaient dans les tripes ce qui fait un bon maître du mal. Ceux qui échoueraient à son test ne reviendraient pas vivant de cette expédition…

Il finit par se lever, décidé de passer à l'armurerie sélectionner les armes qu'il prendrait pour l'expédition du lendemain. En se dirigeant vers la porte, son regard fut attiré par une des ouvertures creusées à même le roc dans le flanc de la tour. Il s'arrêta une minute pour la contempler. Même si personne ne pouvait le voir à travers son énorme casque, l'Overlord se permit de sourire. Tout en sortant de la salle, il se dit que finalement Biscornu et ses collègues n'étaient pas si perspicaces que cela…

Il attendit dix minutes après que son père soit sorti pour mettre un terme à son sort de camouflage. L'avait-il vu ? Il avait fixé le rebord de l'ouverture où il se trouvait pendant un instant avant de sortir. Ce pourrait-il que… il haussa les épaules. Après tout, son père était le seigneur des ténèbres, l'Overlord en personne. Il était normal que rien ne lui échappe.

Sans perdre une minute, il s'engouffra par la fenêtre et commença son ascension le long de la façade de la tour, aidé de ses grappins et de sa dague en Durium qu'il avait chapardé dans l'armurerie personnelle du 4ème Overlord. L'ascension lui pris une bonne dizaine de minute. Il atteignit enfin son objectif, une ouverture située juste en dessous des quartiers privés de l'Overlord. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'accrocher au rebord et à entrer dans la salle, une main puissante l'attrapa par le bras et le hissa dans la pièce où trois paires d'yeux, pleines de curiosités, se braquèrent sur lui.

« Alors Lokir ? Qu'est ce qu'ils se sont dit durant la réunion ? »

« Dépêche frangin, on veut tout savoir ! »


	3. Chapter 2 : Entre mères et enfants

Lokir sourit face à l'impatience de son frère et de ses sœurs. Tandis qu'il satisfaisait leur curiosité, il les observa.

Son frère Harald était le plus grand, les dépassant tout d'une demi-tête. Il regardait Lokir de ses yeux marron, son visage carré surplombé d'une touffe de cheveux coupé court. Il portait sa tenue d'entrainement en cuir de salamandre. Derrière lui se trouvait Jaina, dans sa tunique longue de magicienne, ses longs cheveux brun plaquées le longs de ses épaules, les yeux mi-clos, laissant juste apercevoir le verts de ses pupilles. A ses côtés se tenait Morrigane, la chevelure rousse en bataille, un large sourire carnassier rehaussant encore davantage son allure démoniaque en plus de ses yeux rouge sang. Elle portait sa robe gothique, copie conforme de celle de sa mère, qui voletait à chaque fois qu'elle marchait.

« Une sortie à la surface ? ENFIN ! » S'exclama Harald en commençant à sautiller de joie.

« Nous allons enfin pouvoir montrer l'étendue de nos capacités. » Susurra Morrigane d'une voix où transparaissait une pointe de sadisme.

Jaina de son côté se contenta de hocher la tête. Comme à son habitude, elle n'était pas très bavarde. Bien que frères et sœurs, Lokir, Harald et Morrigane n'avait que très rarement entendu le son de sa voix. Jaina était assez renfermée et solitaire comme personne.

« Et toi petit frère ? Heureux de te rendre à la surface ? » Demanda Harald tout excité.

Lokir se passa la main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille, posant son regard noir sur son frère. Il répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée, bien que bredouillante.

« Oui… enfin… Surtout hâte de voir autre chose que de la roche… »

« Pas faux. » rigola son frère.

« Nous allons surtout pouvoir nous défouler sur autre chose que des mannequins où des prisonniers. » ricana Morrigane en se pourléchant les babines.

Son attitude fit frissonner Lokir, comme d'habitude. Malgré son jeune âge, Morrigane terrorisait toute leur fratrie, même si Harald et Jaina avaient suffisamment de self contrôle pour ne pas le montrer. En revanche, lui n'avait pas autant d'assurance ou de courage. Morrigane l'avait bien compris et prenait toujours un malin plaisir à l'effrayer. Sans la protection permanente de son frère Harald, il serait devenu depuis longtemps le souffre douleur attitré de sa sœur.

« Dans ce cas, le duo de comique, je vous conseille d'aller vous équiper auprès de Rognon. Vu que vous ne pouvez pas compter sur la magie pour vous aider, investissez au moins dans des armures, des armes, et des cerveaux… Ca pourrait vous être utile. » Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Lokir baissa la tête, honteux, tandis que Harald lança un de ses couteaux qui alla se planter dans la porte en bois jusqu'à la garde. Cette scène arracha un sourire à Jaina. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers la porte en ajoutant :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec Morrigane concernant les cerveaux… Mais elle n'a pas tort, un passage à l'armurerie ne pourra que vous être bénéfique. »

Restés seuls, les deux frères s'interrogèrent du regard et d'un commun accord prirent la direction de l'armurerie. Sur leur chemin ils croisèrent quelques larbins bruns patrouillant, des rouges allumant les lanternes et quelques bleus portant des parchemins. A chaque fois, les petites créatures démoniaques les saluaient avec déférence. Harald bombait fièrement le torse, tandis que Lokir lui était toujours aussi mal à l'aise, malgré qu'il ait connu cette attitude depuis son plus jeune âge.

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, une augmentation de la température ambiante leur indiqua qu'il venait d'arriver dans l'armurerie. Ils sortirent donc sur l'une des nombreuses terrasses extérieures, domaine où régnait en maître absolu le larbin brun Rognon. Il avait été depuis des décennies aux services des Overlords. Il avait forgé les armures et les armes du 4ème Overlord, dont la fameuse dague que portait Lokir à sa ceinture. En tout cas, l'artisan forgeron ne semblait pas présent.

« Ah Rognon ne semble pas là… » Soupira Lokir.

« ROGNON ! » Hurla Harald. « AMENE TES FESSES ICI ET LAISSE TOMBER CE QUE TU FAIS ! »

Les deux enfants s'avancèrent entre les hauts fourneaux et les différents outils trainant à même le sol à la recherche du larbin. Finalement, ils le trouvèrent. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul…

Les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent quand Rognon arriva suivi de leur père, l'Overlord ayant revêtu son armure infernale en Durium noir, le métal le plus résistant connu sur cette terre. Ils n'osèrent plus bouger face à l'aura maléfique que dégageait leur père ainsi que les flammes rougeoyantes qui semblaient sortir tout droit de son armure. L'Overlord continua d'avancer comme si ses enfants n'existaient pas, son armure cliquetant avec violence à chacun de ses pas. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau, les contempla d'une manière inquisitrice. Puis il s'adressa à eux de sa voix rauque.

« **Je pense que vous êtes déjà au courant… Equipez vous bien pour demain. Et faites-moi honneur.** »

Harald hocha doucement la tête tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. L'Overlord tourna alors la tête vers Lokir qui ne put réprimer un frissonnement. Sa respiration se coupa d'un coup quand son père s'adressa à lui.

« **Lokir, tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher comme aujourd'hui dans la salle de réunion. Prends de quoi te défendre !** »

Sur ces paroles, il reprit sa route, laissant ses deux enfants interloqués. Lokir n'en revenait pas… Il l'avait vraiment repéré durant la réunion.

« Jeunes maîtres veulent quoi ? » les interrogea Rognon en relevant son casque de soudure, les ramenant à la réalité.

Harald donna une tape dans le dos de son jeune frère et lui adressa un sourire. Cela lui redonna confiance et courage. Harald s'adressa ensuite à Rognon.

« Il me faudrait une armure lourde et une masse de fer Rognon. Quand à mon frère… » Il se tourna vers Lokir.

« Je… je prendrais juste une armure en cuir de salamandre renforcée de plaques de fer aux avant-bras et aux jambes. » Demanda timidement le cadet. « Il me faudrait aussi quelques dagues de lancer… S'il te plait Rognon. »

Rognon s'inclina et commença à prendre les mesures des deux enfants afin de confectionner leurs armures.

Pendant ce temps, Juno avait rejoint les quartiers privés qu'elle partageait avec sa fille. Elle trouva celle-ci en pleine lecture d'un de ses grimoires assise sur son lit. Connaissant bien sa fille, elle ne la dérangea pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa garde robe et prit un châle. Elle alla ensuite s'installer sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle déposa le châle sur ses épaules et commença à lui caresser les cheveux tout en fredonnant. Elle essaya de faire son maximum pour ne pas la déranger et ne pas laisser la peur s'emparer d'elle. Pourtant elle s'imaginait déjà sa fille perdant la vie durant l'expédition du lendemain, agonisant au fond d'un fossé inconnu sans qu'elle puisse la revoir ou lui prodiguer les derniers sacrements. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de reprendre son calme et de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à lui venir. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans sa fille ? Avant sa naissance elle ne vivait que pour servir l'Overlord, mais maintenant rien ne comptait plus au monde que ce petit être qui était sorti de ses entrailles dix ans plus tôt. Le destin serait-il si cruel au point de lui enlever son seul rayon de bonheur dans ce monde si impitoyable ? Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne le supporterait pas…

Une main douce et chaude prit alors la sienne, la tirant de ses noirs pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que c'était celle de sa fille. Tout en continuant de lire son grimoire elle dit à sa mère :

« Ne t'en fait pas maman. Tout ira bien… »

Juno écrasa une larme du coin de son œil de sa main libre et sourit. Puis, elle recommença à caresser les cheveux de sa fille tout en fredonnant, tandis que Jaina, un sourire en coin, continuait de potasser ses sorts.

Dans la chambre de sa mère, Morrigane ne tenait plus en place sous le regard amusé de Fay. Elle sautait de place en place, vadrouillant entre le lit, les chaises, la table de toilette et son miroir.

« Tu te rends compte maman ? Je vais enfin découvrir le monde du dessus et enfin rencontrer ses peuplades ! » Dit-elle tout en enfilant sa chemise de nuit.

Fay ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de sa fille.

« Oh j'espère que nous verrons des nains. J'ai toujours été curieuse de voir si, avec tout l'alcool qu'ils ingurgitent par jour, ils brûlent plus intensément quand on leur lance une boule de feu. »

Fay se permit de rire face à l'innocence et aux illusions de sa fille. Elle se plaça derrière elle et la força délicatement à s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse pour pouvoir la coiffer.

« Et en plus, nous allons y aller avec papa ! L'OVERLORD en personne va nous servir de guide ! Tu te rends compte maman ! C'est une opportunité que je ne dois pas louper ! » Tout en disant cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience sur sa chaise

« Oui, ma petite sorcière. » Acquiesça sa mère. « C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu te dois d'être IRREPROCHABLE. Tu dois te distinguer aux yeux de ton père. »

« Je sais maman. De tout façon, aucun de mes frères ni de ma sœur ne pourra me surpasser. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment ma petite succube. » Lui murmura Fay. « Car tu es la VRAIE héritière de l'Overlord. Toi seule mérite de régner. Nous le savons toutes les deux. Mais tu te dois de convaincre ton père, de lui montrer tout ton habilité et ta cruauté. Prouve-lui que tu es la SEULE qui mérite de lui succéder. » Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

« Je le ferai maman. Un jour, papa fera de moi son héritière, et de toi sa première maîtresse. Alors, nous nous débarrasserons de mes "chers" frères et sœur ainsi que de leurs génitrices ! » Ricana avec sadisme la petite fille.

Fay joignit ses rires à ceux de sa fille. Oui, elle avait déjà la cruauté et l'ambition nécessaire pour faire un bon Overlord. Bientôt, très bientôt, elle tiendrait sa revanche sur cette pimbêche de Juno et cette sauvageonne de Kelda. Un jour, grâce à sa fille, grâce à ce magnifique pion, elle regagnerait sa place auprès de l'Overlord.

Dans les somptueux quartiers de la première maîtresse, Harald venait d'enlever sa nouvelle armure de fer noir. Il l'avait installée sur son porte armure. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard plein d'étoile et de passion de son nouveau jouet. Son attitude amusa sa mère. Kelda ayant grandit dans les contrés froides et dures du nord, elle avait dû se montrer tout aussi dur qu'un homme et avait donc connu aussi l'attrait des armes et des armures. Alors que les femmes comme Juno ne s'intéressent qu'à ce qui brille, Kelda elle s'intéressait au fracas des armes et la rougeur du sang qui coule des plaies ouvertes de l'ennemi. Cela l'amusait de voir cette même lueur de joie et d'intérêt dans les yeux de son fils.

Elle ne pouvait cacher la préférence qu'elle avait pour son fils ainé. Il lui rappelait tant sa jeunesse ainsi que son époux, l'Overlord. En le regardant, elle se souvenait avec affection de sa première rencontre avec ce « petit sorcier », comme elle l'appelait affectueusement, qui allait devenir le seigneur du mal et le géniteur de ses enfants. Harald avait hérité de sa force, de son aura imposante et de toute la bestialité qui le caractérisait déjà dans sa jeunesse. Formé par son père, il deviendrait très certainement le plus grand Overlord que le monde ai jamais connu.

Tandis qu'Harald enlevait sa tunique pour aller se coucher, Kelda reporta son attention vers son second fils. Lokir était déjà allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensés, sa tunique et son armure de cuir déposées négligemment sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Cette enfant restait un mystère pour elle. Il ne semblait pas être intéressé par le mal, ou la domination du monde. Il était bien trop gentil. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas en lui, et elle ne voyait rien de son époux non plus. Certes, il était intelligent et savait se débrouiller. Toutefois, un Overlord ne se doit pas d'être bon, mais bien d'être le meilleur. Kelda soupira, le futur de son fils cadet lui semblait bien incertain. Sans le soutien indéfectible que lui prodiguait son frère il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Il n'était tout simplement pas taillé pour cette vie.

Harald s'installa à son tour dans son lit. Kelda chassa ses noirs pensées concernant Lokir et s'installa sur une chaise face aux deux lits de ces enfants.

« Ha, j'ai hâte que nous partions ! » s'exclama Harald.

« En attendant, il faut bien vous reposer mes petits louveteaux. » Les taquina Kelda le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'en fait pas maman, nous allons leur montrer à tous ce que nous savons faire ! Pas vrai Lokir ? »

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête, sans sortir de son mutisme. Son manque d'enthousiasme peina un peu sa mère, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

« Bien, mais surtout n'oubliez pas : obéissez à votre père, et surtout restez solidaire. » Les conseilla la jeune femme, tout en s'approchant de leur lit pour les border.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman… nous serons unis, comme Loukas et Loup Gris ! » Répondit Harald avec enthousiasme tandis que sa mère déposait un baiser sur son front.

La référence fit sourire Kelda. Les aventures de Loukas et Loup Gris, les deux louveteaux orphelins, étaient ses histoires préférées quand elle était petite fille, et tout naturellement elle les avait racontées à ses enfants. Dans ces histoires, Loukas, l'ainé, prenait soin de son jeune frère, Loup Gris, plus faible que lui. Mais au fur et à mesure des histoires et grâce aux enseignements de son frère, Loup Gris prenait de plus en plus d'assurance jusqu'à devenir un vrai loup, à la grande fierté de son frère. Elle avait toujours espéré que ces histoires inspiraient ses enfants et pousseraient Lokir à suivre l'exemple d'Harald et à devenir plus fort. Mais pour l'instant, cela ne semblait pas fonctionner.

Elle se pencha sur le lit de Lokir et déposa à son tour un baiser sur son front. Puis, elle lui murmura tout bas, afin que son frère n'entende pas.

« Ecoute ton père, reste près de ton frère et tout se passera bien. Courage mon petit louveteau. »

Puis, elle souffla les bougis et sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre l'Overlord dans sa salle du trône.

Resté dans le noir, Lokir entendit rapidement son frère se mettre à ronfler. Cela le rassura un peu. Il était content de savoir son frère si proche. Harald avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur lui, et cela depuis leur naissance. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux et donc liés par ce lien invisible que partagent les jumeaux. Toutefois, contrairement à d'habitude, cette présence ne le rassura pas complètement. Il appréhendait grandement l'expédition du lendemain. Certes, il ne serait pas seul, il pourrait compter sur Harald pour le protéger, comme toujours. De plus, leur père serait là lui aussi, et aucun être saint d'esprit n'oserait défier l'Overlord. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se défaire de cette appréhension. Contrairement à ses sœurs et à son frère, il ne possédait pas d'aptitude au combat et à la lutte. Les embuches, les problèmes, les confrontations, il ne savait que les éviter en se cachant ou bien en essayant de se faire oublier. Finalement, après s'être tourné et retourné dans tous les sens, il finit par s'endormir après s'être enfin décidé sur la conduite à tenir le lendemain :

Rester près de son père et de son frère en faisant le plus d'effort possible pour se faire oublier et passer inaperçu…

Avec un peu de chance, cette tactique porterait ses fruits et il pourrait vivre encore quelques années supplémentaires.


	4. Chapter 3 : Expédition à Abondance

Il n'y avait pas de nuit à proprement parlé dans les tréfonds, vu qu'ils se situaient sous la surface de la terre. Mais comme toutes créatures vivantes, l'Overlord ainsi que ses maîtresses et ses enfants avaient besoin de dormir afin de se remettre des nombreuses exactions que comportaient leurs journées très chargées. De ce fait, suivant l'horaire en place dans la contré glacée de Nordberg dont il était originaire, le maître des lieux imposait un couvre feux ainsi qu'une période de repos de 8h quotidienne aux habitants de sa tour. Le réveil était sonné par trois larbins armés de 3 instruments de musique volés aux Elfes durant les dernières guerres de conquête : une harpe, un cor et des tambours. Ce groupe de musiciens étaient dirigé par un larbin brun portant des habits de bouffon vert pomme, chapeau à grelot, collerette, ainsi qu'un œil de verre répondant au nom de Jaseux. Il remplissait à la fois les rôles de chef d'orchestre, de bouffon et, selon ses propres terme, de grand « élogieur » de l'Overlord, titre qu'il avait inventé lui-même. Il se chargeait de chanter les louanges de l'Overlord, ainsi que ses nombreux exploits sous la forme de poème et de chanson qu'il déclamait dans toute la tour. Il faisait l'unanimité… contre lui, ce qui lui valait très souvent le droit à des coups de pieds de la part de son seigneur et maître qui lui préférait ses qualités de punshing ball plutôt que lyrique.

Ce matin là, installé dans la salle du trône avec son orchestre comme accompagnement, il réveilla donc tous les habitants de la tour au son de cette petite balade improvisé. Quoique le terme de ballade ne soit pas vraiment approprié. On aurait plutôt dit un savant mélange entre des miaulements de chat qu'on égorge, des hurlements de chien qu'on dépèce, des piaillements d'oiseau dont on arrache le bec et les hurlements de torture des membres de la SPA (Société Protectrice des Animaux) à qui on inflige la vu d'un tel spectacle.

Il va sans dire que sa petite prestation ne fut pas du gout de tout le monde. Biscornu, rentrant comme une furie dans la pièce, énervé d'avoir été réveillé si brusquement, lui lança un crâne de troll qui le loupa de peu. Le bouffon eut juste le temps de tirer la langue avant qu'une boule de feu ne l'atteigne en pleine tête.

C'est par cette action hautement maléfique que l'Overlord commença sa journée du bon pied (c'est-à-dire le gauche) et fit son entré dans la salle du trône.

Sans aucune considération pour Jaseux qui courait dans toute la pièce en poussant des hurlements son chapeau à grelot en feu, le seigneur des tréfonds vint s'asseoir sur son trône dans un tintamarre de métal. Il fit un signe de tête à Biscornu. Le vieux serviteur le comprit immédiatement, et après s'être incliné cria d'une voix forte :

« Que l'on fasse venir les 4 prétendants ! »

Immédiatement, descendant par les escaliers provenant des étages où se situaient les quartiers privés, ses enfants apparurent escortés chacun par leur mère et vinrent se placer face au trône où siégeait leur paternel. Les maitresses, quant à elles, vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de leur époux, bien en retrait en faisant attention de ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiment ni émotion.

Leurs enfants par contre n'étaient encore pas très performants à ce jeu là, et on pouvait lire en eux comme dans des livres ouverts. Harald, incapable de cacher son impatience, arborait un magnifique sourire en plus de sa toute nouvelle armure de fer noir et de sa masse de combat. A sa droite, son frère lui, plus timide, comme à l'accoutumé, gardait un visage neutre en essayant de ne pas laisser transpirer sa peur. Il se tenait aussi droit que possible dans sa tenue de cuir, sa main serrant bien fort sa dague accrochée à sa ceinture. A ses côtés, Jaina était d'un calme olympien, les mains dans le dos, un regard curieux rivé sur ce père immense et si impressionnant dans son armure démoniaque. En comparaison, la robe de magicienne que portait la jeune fille n'était pas très impressionnante, mais là n'était pas son but. Cette simple robe longue, de couleur bleu nuit et aux manches très près du corps se devait d'être pratique, d'où sa sobriété. A l'opposée de sa sœur, Morrigane avait choisi de privilégier l'intimidation à l'utilité. Elle portait une longue jupe noire et rouge, ainsi qu'un léger plastron de combat en cuir noir qui lui recouvrait le haut du corps et où l'on pouvait encore voir des traces de sang séchés, reste de sa dernière séance de torture. Elle aussi regardait son père droit dans les yeux, mais son regard laissait transparaître une hâte extrême que l'expédition commence pour enfin pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses nombreuses pulsions enfantines (massacre, dépècement d'animaux de compagnie, écartèlement, démembrement et torture en tout genre).

Biscornu se racla la gorge et, tandis que son suzerain contemplait chacun des membres de sa progéniture d'un œil inquisiteur, il commença son discours.

« Mes chers petits démons, mes petites diablesses préférées, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour vous. Aujourd'hui, vous faites un pas de plus sur le long chemin qui fera de vous des Overlord accomplis. Il me semble pourtant que c'était hier encore que je vous enseignais toutes les subtilités et les faiblesses du corps des elfes, des nains et des humains dans les oubliettes de la tour et les mille et une façon de les faire souffrir lentement sans les achever. » Le vieux larbin essuya rapidement une larme de nostalgie à l'évocation de ses souvenirs, puis continua. « Aujourd'hui vous allez vous rendre à la surface pour votre première expédition, vous serez amené à mettre en pratique tout ce que vous avez appris jusqu'à maintenant pour répandre le chaos, le mal, la destruction et la terreur ! Pour ce faire, vous serez accompagnés et jugés par le plus cruel et le plus maléfique des serviteurs du chaos qui arpente ce monde. Notre maître à tous et incarnation vivante du mal : l'Overlord ! Prouvez-lui que vous êtes digne de prétendre à son titre, et qu'il ne perd pas son temps en vous emmenant avec lui. Car, rappelez vous bien nos cours, répandre le mal est un travail sérieux, de longue haleine, qui ne demande pas seulement du sadisme, de l'imagination et de la cruauté. N'importe quel nain bourré plus que de raison peu provoquer le chaos un court instant, mais seul un véritable Overlord sera suffisamment machiavélique, inspiré et talentueux pour répandre ce chaos et le faire durer indéfiniment ! »

Ayant fini sa tirade, Biscornu se tourna vers son maître, et s'inclinant bien bas recula d'un pas, lui laissant la parole. L'overlord se leva, déployant son imposante stature…

« **Le mal trouve toujours sa voie… » **Lâcha-t-il de sa voix profonde et dure comme la pierre. Il regarda chacun de ses enfants successivement avant d'ajouter d'une voix encore plus dure : « **Prouvez moi qu'il a bien trouvé sa voie en vous, et que je n'ai pas engendré des faibles ! »**

Lokir avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de ne pas défaillir. Jaina resta impassible, tandis qu'Harald répondit par bravade et aussi pour surmonter sa propre frayeur :

« Nous nous montrerons digne de vous, Overlord ! »

**« Nous verrons ! » **ainsi qu'un regard froid furent la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Morrigane, nullement effrayée et ne voulant pas être en reste par rapport à son frère ajouta d'une voix douce tout en s'inclinant :

« Et ceux qui échoueront auront la décence de ne pas revenir de cette expédition, puissant Overlord. »

L'Overlord la contempla une seconde avant de s'avancer vers eux d'un pas lourd. Il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et, levant les bras en l'air afin de lancer l'incantation qui les téléporterait à la surface, conclut d'une voix neutre :

**« Cela va sans dire… »**

Quand la fumée du sortilège se dissipa, Jaina remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient tous les 5 sur une colline recouverte d'une sorte de tapis vert. Elle leva la tête et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait pas de haut, seulement une étendue infini de bleu avec en son centre une grande boule de feu lumineuse. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs quelle quantité d'énergie magique, de mana, il avait bien fallu pour la faire apparaître.

Ces frères et sa sœur avaient des réactions bien différentes, Harald regardait aux alentours cherchant la présence d'un hypothétique ennemi, tandis que Morrigane ne faisait qu'afficher son dégoût pour un décor si sauvage et champêtre, capable à tous les coups de lui faire faire de beaux rêves. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à concentrer son mana dans ses mains, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir cramer en premier ? Ces espèces de poteau de bois recouvert de vert ? Ces animaux laineux gambadant inconsciemment partout ? Ou peut-être bien un des membres de sa fratrie, pour se défouler. Elle pourrait toujours plaider l'accident. C'est connu le coup du magicien qui prépare sa boule de feu quand le coup part tout seul… Non ?

De son côté, Lokir restait impassible et anxieux tout en fixant leur père. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir et prêtait donc attention au moindre de ses gestes. Celui-ci leur laissa s'adapter quelques minutes à leur nouvel environnement, puis sans un mot se mit en mouvement. Lokir lui emboita immédiatement le pas en faisant signe aux autres de venir, les tirant de leur rêveries.

L'Overlord et sa progéniture marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au sommet d'une falaise surplombant une clairière où se trouvait un village. Celui-ci était ceint d'une palissade en bois et de tour de guet. On pouvait voir qu'il possédait une entrée à chaque point cardinal. Les rues étaient propres, les gens semblaient heureux, le marché que l'on pouvait apercevoir rempli de denrées diverses et variées. Tout semblait parfait, idyllique, c'était vraiment…

« _Répugnant !_ » Commenta dans la tête de notre groupe une voix bien connue. Les enfants tiquèrent, ce demandant d'où elle pouvait bien provenir, tandis que l'Overlord lui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. « _Oh pardonnez-moi si je vous ai surpris mes jeunes seigneurs. C'est moi, Bisornu, je vous parle par l'intermédiaire des pouvoirs magiques de la tour des tréfonds. Vos mères sont d'ailleurs à mes côtés pour…_ » Il fut brusquement interrompu par les cris d'encouragement des trois maîtresses, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long du visage gêné de l'Overlord et de chacun de ses enfants. « _Enfin… bref… Vous vous trouvez actuellement devant la ville d'Abondance. Elle a été nommée ainsi en l'honneur d'une autre ville portant le même nom, qui appartenait au domaine de votre grand père, le 4__ème__ Overlord, et qui a été détruite dans le cataclysme magique qui a ravagé une partie du continent. Enfin, faisons court. Cette ville est le lieu où se rassemblent depuis un peu plus de 10 ans tous les mécontents, les opposants et ceux qui fuient le ténébreux règne de notre seigneur. Et ce qu'il y a d'ironique, c'est que ces simples d'esprit pensent qu'ils sont en sécurité dans cette ville, protégés de l'Overlord à jamais. Et savez-vous pourquoi nous leur avons laissé croire ça toutes ces années ?_ »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en haussant les épaules, sans savoir véritablement quelle raison donner. Ce fut Morrigane qui fit la première tentative :

« Pour les laisser se rassembler en ce même point pour mieux pouvoir les châtier ? »

« _Cela pourrait être une raison valable, maîtresse Morrigane, mais ce n'est pas la réponse que nous attendions. »_ La corrigea le maître des larbins.

La jeune fille pesta dans la barbe qu'elle n'aurait jamais, tandis que sa sœur, après un instant de réflexion, se tourna vers l'Overlord et répondit :

« C'est pour leur donner un peu d'espoir et ensuite l'anéantir brutalement, lançant ainsi un message à tous les opposants de l'Overlord : abandonner à jamais tout espoir de rébellion. »

Le mal incarné la regarda un instant de ses yeux flamboyant avant de hocher la tête et d'ajouter :

« **Un de mes héritiers au moins à la mentalité d'un VRAI Overlord…** »

Les garçons baissèrent honteusement la tête, tandis que Morrigane lançait à sa sœur le même regard assassin qu'employait généralement sa mère. Jaina de son côté préféra savourer sa petite victoire en silence… ce qui dura moins de 20 secondes car le silence fut assassiné immédiatement par des félicitations enthousiastes et mentales provenant de la tour des tréfonds.

« _Bravo ma chérie !_ »

« _Maîtresse Juno, voyons, un peu de retenu. Vous voyez bien que nous sommes en plein cours ! »_ La sermonna Biscornu. « _Revenons à nos traitres. Notre suzerain a décidé qu'ils avaient largement eu le temps de savourer leurs hypocrites espérances et leur sécurité illusoire. Il est temps de leur rappeler dans quel monde cruel, froid et dur ils vivent. Il est grand temps de relâcher sur eux les démons des tréfonds et que le châtiment de l'Overlord s'abatte sur leur tête._ » Biscornu laissa une petite pause dramatique avant de reprendre… « _Et ce châtiment… »_

« **C'est vous !** » Conclût l'Overlord en désignant ses enfants de sa main ganté de fer noir.


	5. Chapter 4 : Une course démoniaque

Glandus et Bitus étaient de garde à la porte nord-est d'Abondance. Ils portaient encore leurs armures de fer du temps où ils étaient soldats dans les légions du glorieux Empire. Appuyé chacun sur leur bouclier rectangulaire, leur pilum en main, ils tentaient de rester éveiller tout en assurant leur fonction de gardien des portes. Cela faisait 10 ans maintenant qu'ils remplissaient ce rôle et avec le temps la vigilance des premières années avait fait place à une certaine indolence. La peur de l'Overlord s'était dissipée au détriment de l'ennuie et de la routine. Il ne se passait jamais rien.

Soudain, alors qu'ils s'étaient lancé dans un duo parfait en bâillement majeur et pause mineur, Bitus aperçu au loin un étranger approchant à grandes enjambés. Il portait une armure lourde, une masse de fer posée sur ses épaules. Le légionnaire eut comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Glandus, sonne l'alerte... je le sens pas. » dit-il le plus calmement qu'il put à son collègue tout en se mettant en position de défense, bouclier devant lui et pilum en avant.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, son ami posa son pilum contre lui et porta le cor dont il avait la charge à ses lèvres... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'utiliser car la masse d'arme du nouvel arrivant, lancée à pleine vitesse par les soins de ce dernier, vint s'écraser en plein dans sa figure. Bitus sursauta quand le projectile le frôla avant de s'écraser sur son infortuné ami, lui faisant exploser le crâne. Il fut ensuite projeté au sol par le guerrier en armure qui lui fonça dessus. Le légionnaire voulut se relever, mais un déluge de coup s'abattit sur son visage, le faisant glisser douloureusement et inexorablement vers le repos de la mort.

Quand la deuxième sentinelle rendit l'âme, l'agresseur se releva, les gants de son armure encore ruisselant du sang et de la cervelle de sa victime et ramassa sa masse d'arme qui trainait près de l'infortuné second gardien. Il s'avança de quelque pas en direction des gardes alertés par le bruit et les cris des infortunés spectateurs de l'altercation. Il sourit, il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler...

C'est ainsi que Glandus et Bitus furent les premières victimes d'Harald durant la bataille d'Abondance...

* * *

><p>Lokir venait de finir d'escalader la palissade du côté Nord-Ouest d'Abondance quand les premiers cris d'alerte retentirent. Il se permit un bref sourire. Comme d'habitude, son frère ne faisait pas dans la subtilité. En même temps, que pouvait-on attendre de la part de quelqu'un qui irait à la chasse aux lapins avec une hache de guerre ? Certes, cela marche aussi, mais ce n'est pas forcément le plus efficace. Sur cette dernière pensée, il sauta et atterrit de l'autre côté de l'enceinte, à l'intérieur du village, dans l'ombre, juste derrière une masure. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Apparemment personne ne l'avait vu. Il rabaissa rapidement son capuchon, lança son sort de camouflage, le seul qu'il sache convenablement utiliser, et sortant de sa cachette se mêla à la foule hystérique qui courait dans tous les sens.<p>

Slalomant entre les familles apeurées, les soldats fonçant vers la porte Nord-Est, il se rapprocha de la place centrale du village, là où était son objectif. Il dut cependant faire plusieurs détours, et opérer bien des changements de direction afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il entendait au loin derrière lui que son frère avait une progression qui restait constante, bien que plus lente que la sienne. Ce qui était normal, vu qu'il n'avait pas la même approche du problème que lui. Il se contentait de foncer dans le tas, certes il répandait ainsi la mort et la destruction, chose que Lokir ne faisait pas en se cachant parmi la foule, mais il perdait aussi un temps précieux. Or, quand on participe à une course, chaque seconde est importante...

Le tonnerre d'une explosion au Sud-Ouest du village fit comprendre à Lokir que Morrigane venait d'entrer en jeu et qu'elle avait décidé, comme à son habitude, de suivre l'exemple de leur frère et d'employer la manière forte...

* * *

><p>« LA FILETTE EST-ELLE SUFFISAMENT CHAUDE POUR VOUS MAINTENANT ! » Lança dans un rugissement de rage la fille rousse de l'Overlord.<p>

L'enfer venait de s'abattre sur la porte Sud-Ouest et sur ses pauvres gardes. En l'espace d'une minute l'entrée du village avait été transformée en succursale du royaume démoniaque, comme si une OPA hostile avait été lancée contre le pauvre village d'Abondance. Tout y était, flammes gigantesques consumant le décor, cadavres calcinés jonchant le sol, et en son centre, ses cheveux roux flottant au vent, les yeux injectés de sang, Morrigane dans le rôle du démon des flammes.

A l'origine, elle avait décidé de ne pas perdre de temps et de foncer dans le tas à pleine vitesse. Mais une réflexion d'un des gardes avait vite fait voler cette résolution en éclat en mettant le feu aux poudres. Désormais, dans l'esprit sanguinaire de la jeune fille brulait une ardente détermination : PROUVER A CES BATARDS CONSANGUINS QUE (à défaut d'en être une) ELLE SAVAIT PRODUIRE LE MEME EFFET QU'UNE BOMBE !

L'odeur de soufre et de cendre se mêlait merveilleusement avec celui de la chaire calcinée, produisant un délicat arôme qui ravissait son odorat. Malgré sa colère, elle se sentait parfaitement à sa place. Le feu était sa vie, les flammes ses amies, et la chaleur du sang coulant des veines de ses victimes un nectar dont elle ne pouvait se passer. Qu'il était bon de sortir enfin des tréfonds pour parfaire son art sur d'autres victimes que les pauvres esclaves de son père. Oh d'ailleurs voilà un nouveau contingent de victime. Qu'ils sont bien beaux dans leurs cuirasses de légionnaire. Comment allait-elle les tuer ? Rapidement ? Ou bien à petit feu ? Oh non, une meilleure idée venait de jaillir de son esprit démoniaque. Elle étendit la main en direction des pauvres soldats avançant en formation serrée, et lança une rapide incantation. Immédiatement après, les cris se firent entendre, montant crescendo. Morrigane se permit un sourire de satisfaction, savourant chacun de ces hurlements, pure ode à son sadisme. Elle n'avait pas visé les soldats, mais leurs armes, leur cuirasse et leur casque. Ceux-ci, chauffés à très haute température par son incantation avaient fondu, répandant leur liquide chaud sur leur porteur, les brûlants à très hautes température. Les brûlures qu'ils ressentirent au torse et aux mains ne furent rien comparé à celle provoquées par le métal coulant sur leur tête, calcinant leurs cheveux, leur voute crânienne avant de venir se poser délicatement sur leur cerveau et de le faire griller comme un simple morceau de viande dans un bain marie.

Et pendant ce temps-là, alors qu'ils se tordaient de douleur sur le sol, Morrigane, comme un incendie gigantesque, continuait d'avancer et de se propager, ravageant tout sur son passage, sans que rien ne semble l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>Si la perspective d'une expédition à la surface avait d'abord enthousiasmée Jaina, l'euphorie était depuis longtemps retombé pour laisser place à un profond ennuie et un désir de rentrer rapidement pour se replonger dans ses grimoires. Ces pauvres bougres n'en valaient décidément pas la peine. Comment avaient-ils pu croire qu'ils seraient à l'abri de l'Overlord derrière leurs piètres palissades et protégé par ces quelques rescapés des légions de l'empereur Solarius ? Ils n'étaient même pas capables de se prémunir contre quatre enfants de 10 ans !<p>

Certes, ces enfants étaient ceux de l'Overlord, le maître du mal, celui qui avait à lui seul et avec ses légions de larbins éradiqué tous les royaumes connus : les elfes des îles de Clairéternel, les nains des collines dorées, les halfelins des douces collines, l'empire de l'empereur Solarius. Mais quand même ils restaient des enfants. Elle imaginait bien comment ses frères et sa sœur avaient essayé d'entrer dans le village, mais est-ce que cela avait été aussi désespérément facile pour eux que pour elle ? Un simple sort de charme sur les gardes de la porte avait suffi. Ils lui avaient ouvert la porte en s'inclinant bien bas... Les imbéciles... Aucune volonté. Et quand leurs collègues étaient arrivés au pas de charge pour l'attaquer, les portiers l'avaient défendu... ELLE, l'assaillante. Quelle ironie.

Depuis, elle avançait à son rythme en direction du centre du village, comme s'il s'agissait d'une promenade de santé, les soldats sous l'effet de son charme magique la défendant contre toute agression, tout en lisant un livre de magie avancé ("_Comprendre toutes les subtilités de la transmutation magique en quarante leçons et cinquante-deux cadavres_" par le 2ème Overlord aux éditions "qui a dit que la magie c'est uniquement pour les fillettes ?"). De temps en temps elle lançait un sort de dématérialisation sur elle-même pour que les flèches que lui tiraient les archers embusqués la traversent sans dommage. Heureusement que son livre était passionnant sinon elle serait morte d'ennuie depuis bien longtemps. Vu les cadavres à sa disposition, elle aurait bien tenté de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, mais il lui manquait quelques-uns de ses ustensiles pour accomplir parfaitement les différents rites. De plus, même si les cadavres n'allaient pas être une denrée rare en cette journée, elle avait horreur de gâcher.

Le silence qui régnait autour d'elle lui fit lever rapidement les yeux de son bouquin. Elle étouffa un juron. A force de rester plonger dans ses lectures elle était revenue à son point de départ. En soupirant elle rangea son livre et reprit la direction du village suivie par ses serviteurs zélés, bien décidée à ne pas se tromper cette fois-ci.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, au plus profond des tréfonds, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus festive qu'à l'accoutumé. On se serait cru en plein représentation de match de foot ou de lancer d'halfelin. Les occasions de ce genre manquant cruellement, Biscornu avait décidé d'en faire profiter tous les larbins de la tour. Ils étaient pour la plupart présent dans la salle du trône, assis en tailleur, regardant la retransmission de la course projetée au plafond tout en se chamaillant et en grignotant qui des rats à la broche, qui des cafards grillés. A côté du trône, trois fauteuils avaient été installés pour permettre aux mères des concurrents de pouvoir s'asseoir tout en profitant de la course. Pour tous les larbins qui ne pouvaient assister à la représentation, un sort d'amplification de voix lancé par Mortis leur permettait de suivre l'audio description fourni par lui-même et Biscornu (les deux seuls larbins suffisamment intelligents pour soutenir une vrai conversation).<p>

« Voilà véritablement une course qui tient toutes ses promesses, n'est-ce pas Mortis? » Demanda Biscornu avec professionnalisme à son collègue.

« Tout à fait, mmmmmmon cher Biscornu. Les habitants d'Abondance ne font décidémmmmmment pas le poids face à nos jeunes mmmmmmaîtres. » Lui répondit son partenaire, tout en relevant un peu le capuchon de son vêtement pour mieux suivre la dite course.

« Rappelons à tous ceux qui prennent notre émission en cours de route les enjeux de cette course. Notre vénéré maître... »

Il fut coupé par une immense clameur provenant des milliers de larbin peuplant la tour :

« LONGUE VIE A L'OVERLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD ! »

« Oui, longue vie à lui... enfin, notre vénéré maître disais-je à confier pour mission à nos concurrents de rentrer dans le village par une des quatre portes, puis de foncer en son centre jusqu'à la place principale pour s'emparer du drapeau de la ville, symbole de la stupide rébellion de ces misérables humains face à notre Overlord tant craint, et ce en répandant le mal et la destruction sur leur passage. Oh mon Dieu que c'est excitant ! » Rappela le maître des larbins dans un discours enflammé... qui laissa les spectateurs et les auditeurs amorphes.

« Biscornu, je te rappelle que nous parlons à des larbins ayant seulemmmmmment le Q de l'abréviation QI... » Le reprit Mortis. « Résummmmmme et simplifie. »

« mmmmmh tu as raison Mortis. Pour faire simple, objectif : drapeau ! ET PAS DE QUARTIER ! » S'exclama le speaker, ce qui déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de hurlement de joie et d'hystérie de la part de son public.

« Mmmmmmerci pour ce résummmmmmé Biscornu, revenons mmmmmmaintenant à nos concurrents. »

* * *

><p>Sur la place centrale d'Abondance, le centurion Macro et son décurions Cato tentaient tant bien que mal d'organiser la défense de la ville et de rassembler les quelques défenseurs encore en vie pour contre-attaquer au plus tôt.<p>

« Qu'elle est la situation Cato ? » Demanda le chef des soldats, tout en essuyant son front ridé par les années et les combats.

« Inconnue, nous avons perdu tout contact avec les gardes de toutes les portes, à part la porte nord-ouest par laquelle nous faisons évacuer la population. Aux dernières nouvelles, un incendie semble tout ravager sur son passage du côté sud-ouest, tandis qu'un mystérieux guerrier arborant une armure noire progresse vers nous en provenance du nord-est. » Répondit le jeune décurion dont le visage avait perdu toute trace de son innocence depuis longtemps à cause des nombreuses cicatrices le zébrant.

Son supérieur étouffa un juron, balayant la place centrale du regard. Entouré par la taverne, la forge ainsi que diverses échoppes dont la poissonnerie, elle manquait cruellement de point défensif. Elle était d'ailleurs complètement nu, à part le gigantesque mât où flottait le drapeau du village, un soleil jaune sur fond vert couleur espérance.

« Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le contingent en faction à la porte sud-est a choisi de se rebeller aujourd'hui. Je les ferai tous pendre quand tout sera réglé. Cato, regroupe au plus vite les archers, qu'ils rassemblent tout ce qu'ils pourront trouver pour ériger des barricades devant la rue menant aux nord-ouest, qu'ils se placent ensuite devant, prêt à faire feu à ton ordre. »

« A vos ordres, centurion. Mais... et vous ? » Interrogea le soldat, ses yeux bleus trahissant son inquiétude.

« Ne t'en fait pas gamin. » Lui répondit son ami d'une de ces bravades qu'il avait toujours face à la mort. « Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je compte y rester. Tu me dois encore une tournée à la taverne je te rappelle. » Il lui adressa un sourire franc que son ami lui rendit. Puis ils se prirent chacun l'avant-bras, dans ces poignés de mains virils et souvent stupides qu'on les soldats avant de partir au combat. « Vis en juste... »

« Et meurt en brave mon ami ! » Répliqua-t-il avant de partir donner ses ordres aux archers.

* * *

><p>« TRENTES SIX ! » Cria Harald en assénant un puissant coup de masse à son adversaire lui brisant les cervicales.<p>

Devant lui, les quelques soldats encore debout décidèrent qu'ils avaient encore envie de vivre et prirent leurs jambes à leur cou.

« Revenez bande de lâche ! » S'écria le guerrier en armure en castrant de son arme le numéro trente-sept avant de se lancer à leur poursuite.

* * *

><p>« DEUX ! TROIS ! UN ! » Scandaient pendant ce temps dans les tréfonds les larbins supporters d'Harald à chaque adversaire qu'il tuait.<p>

« Il faudra quand même un jour qu'on leur apprenne à compter plus loin que trois. » Soupira Biscornu tout en se massant le crâne des deux mains.

« Un larbin n'a pas besoin de savoir compter pour servir et mmmmmmourir pour l'Overlord ». Contra Mortis, tout en se prenant une lampé de sang de licorne deux cent ans d'âge.

« Certes, mais ainsi ils pourraient au moins suivre le score de tir à la boule de feu de maîtresse Morrigane. »

« Peut-être, mmmmmmais seraient-ils plus calmmmmmme que mmmmmmaîtresse Faye ? »

A ce moment, un cri de joie retentit tandis que Faye sautillait sur son fauteuil, les bras levés en signe d'allégresse sous les regards gênées de Kelda et Juno.

« STRIIIIIIIKE ! CONTINUE MA CHERIE, MAMAN EST FIERE DE TOI ! ENCORE 8 STRIKES CONSECUTIFS ET TU REALISES UNE PARTIE PARFAITE ! » Hurla-t-elle tandis que sur le plafond de la salle était projetée une image de Morrigane pulvérisant dix légionnaires d'une simple boule de feu.

Ayant contemplé le spectacle de la maîtresse en pleine euphorie, Biscornu se retourna vers son co-commentateur en soupirant :

« Probablement pas. Tu as raison Mortis, l'ignorance a parfois du bon. »

* * *

><p>« Soldats de l'Empire, mes frères ! » S'exclama Macro à l'attention de ses hommes, rassemblés en formation sur la place du village. Ils formaient tous une courbe autour du drapeau, dos au chemin menant au nord-ouest où se trouvaient Cato et ses archers. Ils n'étaient plus que 47 soldats et 16 archers, tous des vétérans ayant servi depuis plus de 10 ans sous les ordres de Macro. Les autres défenseurs de la ville avaient soit fui, soit péri. « Aujourd'hui est un beau jour pour mourir, aujourd'hui est un jour de fierté, car je suis fier de mourir à vos côtés ! » Une puissante clameur lui répondit tandis que ses hommes frappaient leur bouclier avec leur glaive. « Ensemble, nous avons combattu sur bien des théâtres d'opération et en bien des lieux. Toujours vous avez été les premiers sur le champ de bataille et les derniers à le quitter. Vous n'avez fui qu'une seule et unique fois, mais qui vous en blâmerait ? Que pouvions-nous faire face au mal incarné ? Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir fui face à l'Overlord tandis qu'il saccageait la capitale de notre empire, ce n'était pas un manque de courage, loin de là. Alors oubliez cet épisode sombre de notre vie, car aujourd'hui, ensemble, nous montrerons à nos ennemis et à nos détracteurs de quel bois nous sommes faits ! » La clameur reprit de plus belle. « Maintenant, tendez vos arcs, apprêtez vos pilum, préparez vos armes et vos boucliers ! MAINTENANT VOICI VENU L'HEURE OU NOS ENNEMIS GOUTERONT AU COURAGE DES LEGIONS DE L'EMPIRE ! »<p>

« Voilà un centurion qui a le mmmmmmérite de savoir galvaniser ses hommmmmmes. »

« En effet Mortis, c'est un grand orateur. » Acquiesça Biscornu.

« Et si tu dis le contraire, t'auras tort ! » S'exclama Jaseux en sautillant, faisant ainsi tinter les grelots de son chapeau, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de rire de la part des larbins présents.

« A votre avis Mortis, ils ont compris le jeu de mots, ou ils rient à cause des grelots ? » Questionna le vieux larbin, passablement blasé.

Le larbin à la faux se contenta juste de hausser les épaules pour marquer son indifférence.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le premier de nos concurrents qui arrive sur la place ! »

* * *

><p>Même si leur centurion les avait galvanisés quelques minutes auparavant, même s'ils avaient connu l'enfer sur bien des champs de batailles et qu'ils étaient tous des vétérans confirmés, quand leur adversaire arriva sur la place, les soldats d'Abondance eurent un léger tremblement de peur. Ce guerrier en armure massive, bien que jeune, leur rappelait de très trèèèèès mauvais souvenirs. C'est comme s'ils étaient revenu une dizaine d'année en arrière, le jour où ils avaient affronté l'Overlord et ses larbins. Le guerrier les toisa avec dédain tandis que le temps semblait suspendre son vol.<p>

« Ah, il semmmmmmblerait que mmmmmmaître Harald lui aussi veuille faire un petit discours avant de commmmmmencer le combat. » remarqua Mortis.

L'ensemble des spectateurs retinrent leur souffle attendant que le fils ainé de l'Overlord s'exprime. Soudain, l'image au plafond leur montra Harald fonçant à toute vitesse vers les soldats de l'Empire, leur rentrant dedans, faisant voler en éclat leur formation à coup de masse d'arme en criant :

_« DAND LE TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! »_

Son action fut saluée par les viva de ses supporters, de sa mère, et aussi par cette réflexion de la part de Jaseux :

« C'est-ce qu'on appelle un dis-très-court percutant ! Ha ha ! »

* * *

><p>Les coups pleuvaient sur les pauvres légionnaires qui tentaient tant bien que mal de résister à ce guerrier inconnu. Malgré la surprise du début du combat, leur entrainement reprit vite le dessus et ils se mirent à effectuer des attaques coordonnées tout en essayant d'encercler et de contenir cette brute, comme on le fait habituellement avec les animaux féroces. Harald ressentit vite la différence, ces soldats valaient mieux que les bleusailles qu'il avait affrontées auparavant. Il comprit bien vite ce qu'ils avaient en tête, et brisa leur encerclement d'un coup de masse bien placé sur le bouclier d'un de ses assaillants. A peine avait-il quitté l'encerclement des vétérans de l'Empire que ceux-ci furent projetés en l'air par une violente explosion. Harald se retourna, contempla le cratère noirci à ses pieds, comprit qu'à quelque seconde près il aurait aussi été carbonisé et hurla :<p>

« MORRIGANE ! FAIT ATTENTION QUAND TU VISES ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES ! »

« ROOOOH ! CA VA ! » Rétorqua l'apprentie sorcière rouge en déboulant sur la place, une boule de feu dans chaque main. « Le coup est parti tout seul, ça arrive ! » Conclut-elle en lançant une de ses boules de feu en direction des archers qui n'avaient pas osé tirer auparavant de peur de blesser leurs camarades.

« L'excuse du mage qui prépare sa boule de feu ? Je ne te pensais pas puérile à ce point ma sœur. » Soupira Jaina en arrivant à son tour sur la place précédée par ses serviteurs qui se jetèrent dans la mêlé toujours sous l'effet de son sort de charme.

Avec l'arrivée des nouveaux participants, la bataille devint chaotique. Les pauvres défenseurs d'Abondance ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre ce guerrier acharné, leurs camarades rebelles et les boules de feu qui volaient en tous sens. Macro essayait tant bien que mal de galvaniser et de diriger ses troupes, mais le chaos était vraiment total, ce n'était que rage et fureur d'un corps à corps endiablé.

* * *

><p>Dans les tréfonds, l'excitation était à son comble alors que la fameuse course atteignait son apogée. Les paris reprenaient de plus belle, la côte d'Harald était désormais de 10 rats grillés, une masse d'arme et 20 cafards fris tandis que celles de Jaina et Morrigane étaient à égalité à 5 rats grillés plus une rate et sa portée. Les mères des concurrents s'étaient depuis longtemps levées, encourageant leur progéniture de toute leur voix et à grand renfort de cris et aussi de geste, vu que Kelda et Faye s'invectivaient mutuellement et étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains.<p>

Les speakers quant à eux décrivaient chaque action le plus rapidement qu'ils pouvaient, prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

« Maîtresse Morrigane vient de descendre sa 51ème proie, comblant de plus en plus son écart avec maître Harald, qui pendant ce temps étrangle son 54ème légionnaire. »

« Pendant ce temps, mmmmmmaîtresse jaina traverse le champ de bataille, évitant les coups et les flèches... oh... mmmmmmais que fait-elle ? Je ne rêve pas, elle semble prendre quelque chose dans son sac... serait-ce ? OUI C'EST BIEN CA ! Elle sort son bouquin de mmmmmmagie et traverse le champ de bataille en le lisant ! Quelle mmmmmmaestria ! »

« Mais maîtresse Morrigane n'est pas en reste, elle est en train de griller trois légionnaires d'une main et... Mais que fait-elle de l'autre ? Oh, mais oui, elle nous salut ! C'est extraordinaire, ELLE GRILLE DES SOLDATS D'UNE MAIN ET SALUT SON PUBLIC DE L'AUTRE ! »

« Toutefois, aucun d'eux n'est encore suffisammmmmment près du drapeau pour s'en emparer. Le combat risque de s'éterniser. »

"Ah, vous avez parlé un peu vite mon cher Mortis ! Maître Harald effectue une percée fulgurante ! Il s'approche à grandes enjambés du drapeau ! Oh mais un légionnaire imposant lui bloque le passage ! IL ESSAYE DE DECAPITER NOTRE JEUNE MAITRE ! SON GLAIVE FEND L'AIR ! VIF ! PRECIS ! RAPIDE ! Pas assez... Maître Harald évite sans soucis le coup et réplique d'un puissant coup de pied dans les... »

« Ah ! Désolé de cette interruption Biscornu, mmmmmmais il semble qu'un concurrent inattendu vient de faire son entré. »

* * *

><p>Lokir avait attendu son heure avec patience, embusqué sur le toit d'une des chaumières, juste en bas de laquelle Cato et ses archers avaient pris position. Il les avait observé constituer une barricade de fortune, tandis que le centurion Macro organisait la défense de la place. Il avait écouté le discours de Macro à ses hommes et l'avait trouvé pertinent, regrettant presque de ne pas pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec un tel homme. Comme le destin peut être cruel par moment. Il avait ensuite assisté à l'arrivé de son frère puis de ses sœurs et du chaos qui en résultat. Quand enfin le dernier archer fut pris dans la mêlé, il sauta du toit pour foncer s'emparer du drapeau le plus rapidement possible en espérant que personne ne le voit.<p>

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu qu'il atterrirait en plein sur ce pauvre Cato. La puissance du choc fit tomber le décurion et voler en éclat le sort de camouflage du jeune fils de l'Overlord. Pourtant, sans perdre une minute il se releva et commença sa course vers le drapeau en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne le remarque avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

« MACRO ! ATTENTION ! » Hurla Cato en se relevant et en montrant Lokir du doigt.

* * *

><p>Le cri du jeune décurion avait détourné Harald de sa course. Le fils de Kelda put ainsi voir le centurion délaisser le combat pour se diriger tel un aigle vengeur vers... SON FRERE ?!<p>

Oubliant le drapeau, Harald se précipita à la rescousse de Lokir tandis que ce dernier évitait le coup de glaive de Macro, mais pas son coup de bouclier qui l'envoya au sol. Macro leva son glaive, s'apprêtant à mettre un terme à la vie de son adversaire. Mais son coup fatal fut arrêté par la masse d'arme d'Harald. Celui-ci le repoussa d'une puissante pression sur son glaive. Les deux combattants se firent face, prêt à en découdre.

* * *

><p>Le cri de Cato avait aussi eu le mérite de faire lever le nez de Jaina de son grimoire. Elle avait ainsi pu voir Harald se précipiter à la rescousse de Lokir. Elle comptait profiter de la situation pour s'emparer du drapeau, quand elle vit que Morrigane avait eu la même idée qu'elle et qu'elle se tenait à quelques mètres seulement du trophée de cette course. Jaina haussa les épaules, elle avait manqué de réactivité sur ce coup.<p>

Morrigane quant à elle savourait intérieurement sa victoire. Elle avait réussi, elle avait gagné ! Elle était la seule digne d'hériter de l'Overlord ! Ce premier combat avait renforcé sa soif de sang, et quand elle dirigerait les légions de son père elle le ferait couler sans interruption en savourant chaque carnage, chaque génocide qu'elle commettrait ! Son cœur se gonfla d'orgueil et d'espérance tandis que sa main droite s'apprêtait à toucher le mât où flottait au vent le drapeau tant désiré...

* * *

><p>Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps ! Une détonation retentit en plein milieu du champ de bataille, juste devant elle, au pied du mât et elle fut projetée en arrière. Immédiatement, tous les combats cessèrent et les regards convergèrent vers le centre de la scène où une imposante silhouette émergeait d'un nuage de fumé magique. Le sang de Macro, Cato et des soldats survivant se glacèrent dans leurs veines tandis qu'ils devinaient l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Un silence de mort se fit sur la place du village, à peine troublé par les claquements de dent des soldats effrayés, tandis qu'une main gantée de métal se posait lentement sur le mât, y mettant le feu comme par magie. L'incendie se propagea alors le long du poteau de bois jusqu'à son sommet et le fameux drapeau, origine de cette bataille, et le carbonisant en quelques secondes.<p>

La pression ambiante se fit encore plus pesante tandis que les restes du drapeau tombaient au sol dans un silence religieux, aussi bien en surface que dans les tréfonds... Puis, finalement, une voix se fit entendre, provenant des tréfonds mais relayée magiquement à la surface... Celle de Jaseux annonçant la fin des combats :

« _A genoux ! A genoux tous devant votre seigneur et maître ! Saluez tous l'arrivé de la fin ! Saluez sa noirceur impériale, le pourfendeur des halfelins, le cauchemar des elfes, l'équarisseur des nains, le fléau des hommes, le destructeur des royaumes et des empires, celui qui est le point final de toute existence et de toutes choses ! Saluez tous L'OVERLOOOOOOOOOOOOORD ! »_

La bataille d'Abondance venait de finir...

Le châtiment d'Abondance allait pouvoir commencer...


End file.
